A Present for John
by AngelMouse5
Summary: This years Christmas fic from me! John is going to be spending another Christmas in Thunderbird Five alone... but not for much longer, not if Scott has anything to say about it...


_Disclaimer: Gerry Anderson owns the Thunderbirds, I own my imagination. This is beginning to turn into a little christmas tradition of mine. So, here's this year Christmas fic. Enjoy. Mouse, December 2003. _

**A Present for John   
By Mouse**

The hatch opened and John was standing there, smiling widely at his brothers.   
"This is nice, I get to see my brothers twice in the space of a fortnight, very unusual." Scott laughed as he and Alan came through the airlock into the main area of the space station. Alan was lugging a basket and Scott a box filled with suspisciously brightly wrapped presents.   
"Well, we missed your smiling face so much, we just had to come." Laughing hard John helped Scott put down the box and gave his oldest brother a hug. Alan came out from the kitchen area and was soon engulfed in a hug by his brother as well.   
"Hey, what's that for?" John released his brother and grinned.   
"Just because, all right. Now, what goodies did you bring me?" Scott laughed again, clapping John on the back.   
"That's right, always thinking of your stomach. Never mind what your brothers have brought you and spending their precious time on Christmas Eve with you. Just as long as you have something for you belly your happy." John laughed and clapped Scott in return on the shoulder.   
"Of course! Have to get the important things in life right now brother dear." The three brothers laughed and moved back into the main area. John had a small plastic tree set up by the window and Scott knealt down by it, unpacking the boxes.   
"Now, you know the drill John." John grinned kneeling down next to his brother.   
"Yes I do, no opening presents until tomorrow morning with the rest of the family." Alan laughed from where he had gone back into the small kitchenette and was unpacking the basket prepared by their grandmother.   
"And that includes sneaking out in the middle of the night to rattle the presents." John winked at Scott and turned his head slightly, yelled out to the kitchen.   
"My names John, not Gordon or Alan." This got laughs from both his brothers and Alan moved back out in the main area, an empty basket swinging in his hands.   
"Hey, I resemble that remark." Scott finished unpacking the presents and stood, helping John to stand as well. He grinned at winked at John.   
"We know, we know." The three brothers laughed and silence fell. John looked at Scott, his expression still open and merry but his eyes serious.   
"How long can you stay?" Alan's face closed up and Scott gave a tiny sigh.   
"We have to go straight away, Father said as soon as we'd finished unpacking." Scott put his hand on John's shoulder. "He's worried about the severe cyclones coming close to the Australian coast, he wants us home just in case it hits there and we're needed." John's face fell slightly but he quickly smiled and clapped Scott on the shoulder, squeezing it gently.   
"It's all right Scott. I'll be home in two weeks anyway." There was another awkard pause and Alan cleared his throat. John raised an eyebrow at Scott in question but Scott just shrugged. The two eldest turned to Alan and looked at him as one.   
"Um, about that John," John inwardly sighed, knowing that somehow his youngest brother was about to worm his way out of his next shift on the station. But he wasn't going to make it easy on his little brother.   
"Yes?" John drawled and he felt more than saw Scott's smile.   
"Well, Tin-Tin and I were hoping to go away for the New Year. Celebrate it together, sort of, alone like, without our father's looking over our shoulders." Alan paused and John raised his eyebrow.   
"And has Dad okay'd this?" Alan blushed crimson and looked at his feet.   
"Ah, no. I wanted to talk you first. I know Dad won't let me go unless we're all covered." John let him suffer and shared a glance with Scott. Scott's eyes were merry and he managed not to grin at his younger brother.   
"And just what's in this for me?" John was letting him agonise over this. He'd covered for Alan so many times so he could go away with Tin-Tin he'd lost count. He'd do anything for his brothers, but sometimes Alan streched the brotherly love to the limits. Scott opened his mouth, deciding that sometimes John was too accomadating, to all of them.   
"Alan, I think John's done enough, he deserves to come home on time for once." Alan blushed even harder and felt even more terrible but John, ever reliable and dependable John came to his rescue. With a sigh John gave Scott a wry smile.   
"It's okay Scott. I'll just take it out of his hide at a later date. How long do you want Alan?" To Scott, John's tone sounded just a little too resigned, as if he knew this was coming. He resolved to have a long chat with the baby of the Tracy clan when they got home. Alan smiled brilliantly, coming over and giving John a bone breaking hug.   
"Just an extra week John. That's all. I'm going to make this so special for Tin-Tin and want to enjoy it with her. John, I really appreciate this, I truly do. And I'll make it up to you, somehow." John gave him a smile and a grin.   
"I know you will. What are you going to tell Father?" Alan shrugged.   
"I'm not sure yet." Scott just grinned at John.   
"This'll be good." John was saved from having to reply and Alan from having to retort when the radio began to beeped.   
"Base calling Thunderbird Five." John grinned at his brothers and walked over, picking up the mic.   
"Thunderbird Five here base, go ahead." His father's image appeared and John smiled at him.   
"Hello John. Have Scott and Alan arrived?"   
"Yes Father. Arrived, unpacked and about to leave again."   
"Good, that cyclone of the coast of Australia is starting to look worse. You understand that I need them back don't you John? I know that you'd prefer to be able to spend some time with them." Jeff felt terrible for asking this much of John but he didn't have a lot of choice sometimes. John smiled, his brilliant blue eyes crinkling with mirth.   
"It's alright Father, in fact, I was actually going to ask a favour."   
"Sure, what is it John?" John rarely asked for anything, so when he did Jeff usually did his best to grant it.   
"Um, there's some stellar observations that are going to be really brilliant at the end of this month. Do you mind if I stay up an extra week to observe them? Alan can then come up for his shift."   
"That'll mean you'll be there for six weeks straight John, are you sure your up to that?" John smiled.   
"I'll be fine Father, I promise." Jeff suddenly gave John a wicked grin.   
"Alan's convinced you to stay an extra week so he could take Tin-Tin away for the New Year huh?" John looked stunned and behind him, Jeff could see the stunned images of his other two sons. Jeff managed not to laugh at the look son their faces.   
"Ah, yes Father. How did you know about that, Alan said he hadn't asked you yet."   
"I know everything John. That's fine. Just tell Alan I'll be having a little chat to him when he gets home." John grinned.   
"Yes Father. The guys will be leaving in the next five minutes."   
"All right John. I'll talk to you in the morning. Base out." The screen went dead and John replaced the mic, turning with a smirk on his face to his little brother.   
"You heard Alan?" Alan had blanched and with an effort, swallowed.   
"Yes, I heard. Thanks for trying to cover for me John." John shrugged.   
"Any time Alan. You guys had better head back, Dad's getting antsy." Alan nodded and walked over to his brother. They were almost twins really, except for the few years seperating them both. Both blonde haired blue eyed lady killers as their grandmother had christened them. He gave John a hug.   
"Thanks John. You're too good to us all sometimes." John returned the hug and grinned slightly.   
"I know. Don't worry, I'll be taking it out of your hide one of these days." Alan laughed, letting him go and heading back to the airlock. Scott moved over and looked at John, raising an eyebrow.   
"You don't have to stay extra time you know. I can come up and cover for you." John shrugged and then smiled.   
"I don't mind, truly I don't. Besides, you'd never let my fly Thunderbird One for that amount of time." Scott laughed and hugged John, squeezing him tight.   
"Just look after yourself Johnny, I worry." John laughed and hugged him tight back.   
"I know. I do as well. Now get going, Father's going to go mental if your not home soon." Laughing Scott released him and moved to the airlock. He stopped and looked back.   
"Merry Christmas John. We all love you."   
"Merry Christmas to you as well Scott. I love you to." The airlock door closed and five minutes later John was alone again. Sighing, he went to his room and shrugged out of his uniform jacket. Sometimes when he was alone, he preferred just wandering around in a t-shirt. Going to the kitchen and giving a whistle over the spread that his grandmother had sent up, he grabbed a can of coke and getting out his note pad, climbed up into his chair at the telescope that had been installed for him. Sighing as he sipped his coke, he resigned himself to another night alone at Christmas. He reached over and flipped a switch, and the preprogrammd setting that he had done earlier soon filled the doom with the gentle sound of the Carols by Candlelight from Melbourne, Australia. 

~*~

It was about six hours later, just before midnight, when most of the Tracy clan was asleep back on the island when John was woken by the call signal. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the main room and slumping down in his chair opened the channel.   
"Thunderbird Five here," the panel lit up to show Alan's face peering back at him.   
"John, I know I woke you, I'm sorry." John sighed, Alan was really pushing the whole brotherly love angle today.   
"What is it Alan?" Alan winced at the tired and forced sounding tone in John's voice.   
"Look John, I'm really sorry about calling this late, but I had to. I just wanted to say thank you and Merry Christmas. I've arranged a little surprise for you when you get home. Just don't make any plans okay?" John got suspicious at this point.   
"Alan, what have you done?" Alan grinned.   
"Nothing major. Thanks again John, love you heaps. Base out." Alan closed the channel before John could stop him.   
"The cheeky bugger. I'll have to get him back for this." John made his way back to his bed room and climbed under the covers, settling down to try and get back to sleep. Not ten minutes past and the call from base rang again. Throwing back the covers John gave a frustrated sigh. "Alan, if this is you again I'll kill you, surprise or no." Walking back out to the main room once more he slumped back down into the chair once more and turned the channel on.   
"Thunderbird Five here. Alan if this is you again, I'm going to hurt you majorly." The laughter of his younger red-haired brother caught him by surprise.   
"Alan pulling a fast one on you again John?" John gave Gordon a tired grin.   
"Yeah, first he cons me into staying up here an extra week and then wakes me not ten minutes ago to tell me he's got some sort of surprise for me and goes before I can weasel it out of thelittle sneak. Any idea what he's up to?" Gordon gave him a grin.   
"Yep, but I'm not telling. Sworn to secrecy." John sighed, those two were absolutely terrible together. Thank heavens he was the middle child.   
"Oh god, somehow I don't want to know. Is there something wrong Gordon? Why the midnight call?" Gordon sobered a moment.   
"I know tomorrow morning we're not going to have a chance to speak privately with everyone around, so I wanted to call now and wish you a Merry Christmas while it was quiet." John smiled gently at Gordon. He was close to the young aquanaut and was immensely proud of all Gordon's acheivements. Not that he let Gordon know that.   
"That's okay Gordon, I know." Gordon grinned at him, pleased that John was so understanding. Each of his brothers was different in their own way. Scott was the leader, his Father's shadow really. Virgil was the artist of the family. He was the water baby and Alan was the speed freak. John was the quiet, dependable one that was always there. He acted as sounding board for all the brothers and was most excellent at keeping secrets. Plus he had a wicked sense of humour that occasionally even got Gordon, the notorious prankster of the family.   
"Anyway, when you get back down here, I'll help you plan some revenge on him shall I?" John grinned.   
"Love to Gordon. Thanks." Gordon grinned back.   
"Hey, what are little fun loving prankster brothers for?" John raised an eyebrow and answered in all innocence.   
"Beating up?" They laughed and Gordon glanced at the clock.   
"Anyway, I'd better go. Knowing Virgil and Scott they'll be bugging you in the next few minutes or so." John grinned, it was turning into another yearly christmas ritual with the family.   
"Alright Gordon. I'll talk to you in morning."   
"Night John. I love you."   
"Love you to kiddo." The channel went dark and John sighed, getting out of the chair and heading for the kitchen. Might as well get some hot chocolate and a snack since he was going to be here for at least another hour between Scott and Virgil. 

Virgil saw Gordon turn off the lights and smiling, headed into the lounge himself, the mug of hot chocolate steaming in his hand. He had overheard Gordon's last few words and grinned. He and Scott would keep their middle brother up for a little while, as it was rare that they got to spend any time alone with John when he home. Especially at this time of the year. Virgil settled himself into the couch and hit the button to call John. Moments later his brother appeared instead of his portrait and Virgil couldn't help the laugh.   
"Great minds think alike brother mine." Virgil held the mug in his hand and grinned at John's confused expression. John saw it and gave a tiny little snort of his own.   
"Right. Good evening Virgil," John glaned to once side and then back at him, a mischievious glint in his blue eyes. "Or should I say good morning."   
"Good evening dear brother. I see Gordon, and from what I hear, Alan, have already bent your ear for christmas." John laughed, settling back in the chair.   
"Yes, they have."   
"And Scott's already told me Alan's conned you in to staying up there again for extra time."   
"Yes, he has." Scott had also told Virgil about how on the way back he'd given Alan a talking to about taking advantage of John all the time like he was want to. Virgil gave him a grin.   
"And are you going to say yes to everything I ask?" John's answering grin wouldn't look out of place on the devil or Gordon.   
"Yes, I will be." They both laughed softly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. John grinned at him.   
"So Virgil, what's your midnight confession going to be this year?" Virgil gave him a grin.   
"I'm not sure. Maybe the fact I'm thinking about painting Thunderbird Four pink to get back at Gordon and putting a smiley face on Thunderbird One just to see what sort of reaction I'd get from Scott?" John laughed so hard that he snorted the hot chocolate he was drinking at the time out of his nose. 

Thirty minutes later Virgil had gone and Scott was sneaking into the lounge room as well. It was now past midnight and he had kept track of his younger brothers all calling John. Luckily they hadn't had to go out on a call, that cyclone his Father had been worried about shifted direction and began to blow itself out. So they had relaxed and gone to bed early. Scott activated the radio and wasn't surprised to see it answered immediately. He also wasn't surprised to see John sitting there, another mug of hot chocolate in his hand.   
"Hello Scott, I was wondering when it was going to be your turn to call." He gave Scott a wry smile and Scott could see the tiredness in his eyes.   
"Yeah, I had to let the brood go first." They gave a small laugh together and Scott looked at him.   
"John, I'm serious about my offer earlier, you don't have to stay there for Alan you know."   
"I know. But I don't mind, most of the time." Ah, there it was, the expected line from John. Scott knew that his brother was being taken advantage off too many times and finally, was bout to reach his limit.   
"You should say something to him John. I've had a talk to him, so has Dad. We all take you for granted too much all the time. So, I think that needs to change John." John was stunned, Scott could tell. He frowned.   
"Scott, that's not necessary, I don't mind you know." Scott leaned forward, eager to prove his point.   
"John, you're the most accomadating and loving person I know. You go out of your way for all of us and we do bugger all for you most of the time. You never complain, you never whinge and you never, ever ask for anything for yourself. It's about time you did John. So, starting after this stint in Thunderbird Five, we are going to rotate it around all of us. We each will do a stint in Thunderbird Five. Your going to spend more than four months on the ground next year John, you mark my words." John was stunned by the tone in Scott's voice. The no nonsense I'm your older brother you do as I say sort of tone that over the years they had all been on the receiving end off at one time or another.   
"But Scott, Gordon, up here? Come on, seriously, you know he dosen't like space and he sure as hell dosen't speak as many languages as I do. As a matter of fact, none of you do, which is why I'm such an assest up here. There's no way I'm letting you do this. I'll do my stints as per normal, and the three of you can stay put on the ground where you belong. This is my Thunderbird, and your not taking it away from me." Scott sat back, stunned. John never got this stubborn and forceful, so obviously he felt strongly about it. Scott knew that his next tatic would be to approach their father to get his plan approved. So, dropping the subject for the moment, Scott began to chat to him about other things. 

The next morning found them around the chirstmas tree, John watching from the station with his presents unwrapped around him. Jeff turned to John after all the presents were unwrapped and smiled.   
"John, I've made a decision. Starting from when you return, all the boys will take a turn in Thunderbird Five. I want you down here more, to gain more experience and also so that we can see you occasionally." John went to protest but Jeff held up his hand. "I wont' hear it John. This is my decision and it's final." John's eye's sought Scott and Scott gave him a warm smile and John grinned, giving in with good grace. Having his family care that much about him made this a truly wonderful christmas. Even though he was thousands of miles away, it felt good to know that he was there with them, in spirit at least. 

The End 


End file.
